The primary purposes of this core are as follows: 1. To provide animal models with uniform methods and to minimize unexpected morbidity and mortality for each of the projects 2. To provide continued large animal care and data collection for chronic studies. 3. To provide gross and histopathological evaluation of tissues derived from experimental animal studies.